The Perfect Warrior
by Danica Loy
Summary: THe Last Chapter is up and I can't believe what I wrote! I killed a character! WAAH! Guess who? What part does Heero play in Leah's past? And Trowa in her future? Final Battle is beginning now.
1. Chapter 1: A New Mission

All right! I had another epiphany, while I was watching and reading Gundam Wing on a few web sites. Anyway, I have only seen the first ten episodes of this show, but I pretty much know what's happening.  
  
Now, This story's setting takes place close to the final battle when the gundams have defeated Treize and OZ. And Oz is running out of ideas to stop the Gundam pilots. Go easy on me though because I have only read about the series and this is my first Gundam Wing story.  
  
Disclaimer: (why do I have to do this?) I do not the Gundam Wing characters, but I do own any new characters that may appear.  
  
Please Read and Review and tell me what you think, and if I get many reviews I'll know you like it and I'll write more.  
  
Warning: There will be some injury happening to some of the characters but nothing series (maybe)  
  
This story will consist of a little OOC-ness; also, the genre is a mixture of Drama/Angst/Tragedy/and Romance (much later)  
  
Now on with chapter 1...  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Perfect Warrior  
  
Chapter 1: A new mission  
  
Quietly, a young girl slipped in and out through the dense forest. As she moved gracefully through the trees, she moved so fast; it was as if she was invisible. The only thing that shown bright was the small rays of morning light coming through the small holes of the trees, which reflected off the long light blonde braid twirling behind the girl. However, that was the only thing to shine, everything else in the entire forest was in a void of darkness. Not even the girl's dark, empty crimson eyes showed brightness.  
  
But this was how she was trained...  
  
((Flashback))  
  
Many years ago, up in the colonies of space, everything was peaceful. No one had a care. Children played happily together, not worrying about anything. However, one day, a dark shadow fell over one of the colonies. No one knew who it was or were the people prepared for the attack. Everyone in the colony was killed and the colony itself was destroyed. The attackers took only one thing, a young girl, no younger than two years old.  
  
A tall man with short golden hair walked over to the girl, sitting in the middle of fire and ashes. The man picked her up, and she looked at him with frightened, watery red eyes. She trembled with in his strong grasp. He smiled down at the girl, who had cried herself to sleep.  
  
Then he started to head back to his transport ship, muttering as he kept his eyes on the small child.  
  
"She's perfect...or, she will be."  
  
Time passed, and soon the destroyed colony was forgotten. Meanwhile, back on Earth, in a secret underground facility, a young girl of eight years old stood in the center of a large room surrounded by all types of firearms that could shoot in all directions very rapidly. She had passed the test. This was to test her speed; she had to be fast in order to prevent herself from being killed. She has been put through this test and much more since she was five, tests such as strength, speed, attack, and defense.  
  
"Very well done, my child. You are most certainly living up to Oz's expectations." Said a stern yet calm voice, out of the shadows.  
  
The girl beamed with delight for she knew whom it was. Without a thought, she bounded towards the man and hugged him, dodging a few stray laser beams along the way.  
  
The man's smile, though, faded fast as he pushed the little girl back roughly by her shoulders.  
  
"What have I told you about showing emotion to others? Emotions are a weakness. If you show even a hint of it; death then is your only option!"  
  
He shouted, angrily looking at the small child on the ground trembling, and looking up at him with soft, pleading, light red eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a giant hand came down hitting her hard across her small face, making tears flow down her cheeks even more.  
  
"What I have told you! Never! Never look at me with those eyes. Every time I see them, I want to hurt you even more."  
  
Then, the man roughly grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her into the shadows of a small dark room. All the little girl could do was cry and scream, for she knew that that was all that could be heard in this room.  
  
((End Flashback))  
  
Leah flinched slightly. She could still hear the tortured screams in her head. Although she was underneath lots of shade, the heat was still unbearable. Slowly, Leah slid her black leather jacket off her shoulders and down to her waist slightly wincing in pain. All up and down her arms were deep scars from many cuts and bruises that seemed to go down her back chest as well.  
  
Coming to her senses finally, she put her jacket back on hiding the scars. Then Leah, quickly, jumped from the tree branch from which she knelt on, to the nearest branch, and she continued, her piercing crimson orbs focused on her next mission.  
  
((Flashback))  
  
A small group of men stood inside a large fancy office, with none other then Treize Kushrenada at the head of the table. A total of five men stood around him, all of whom, were top Oz officials. Ever since the war began with the Gundams, the people with Oz have started to disband in fear of confronting another gundam.  
  
"What are we going to do Treize, the Gundams have defeated everything we've thrown at them." Said one official.  
  
"We're finished." Said another.  
  
"But Treize just smiled, "I do have another plan for the fighters, it is my trump card, and it too is unstoppable."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Michael, I think it's time." Treize spoke calmly to a tall man, in the back, with short slick black hair.  
  
The man nodded and snapped his fingers. As if on cue, the door flung open and a being came from the darkness into the light. The other four officers were shocked to see it was a young girl of fifteen. She was tall and pale white skin was covered by black leather pants and jacket, and underneath was a silk black sleeveless blouse. Her light blonde hair cascaded down her back tied in a braid reaching her hips.  
  
Everyone's eyes were focused on her, until Treize stood up and cleared his throat, making everyone's attention turn back to him.  
  
"Well done Michael, I commend you on your terrific work." Announced Treize.  
  
"Thank you sir, she is everything you said she would be...Perfect." replied Michael.  
  
"What is her progress?" questioned Treize curiously.  
  
"Of the fifteen missions I have sent Leah on; she has not failed even the slightest way." Michael stated proudly.  
  
Treize then walked over to the girl and knelt down to look at her face to face. He reached up and stroked her pale cheek while he stared into cold, hard, piercing crimson eyes. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Is Leah ready for a new mission, Michael?"  
  
"Leah is ready for anything!"  
  
Treize stood up and turned to the other officers nodding and signifying to them to take their leave, and they did. Soon it was only himself, Michael, and Leah in the room. Then as he spoke to Leah, she tilted her head up slightly.  
  
"Now, my perfect warrior, in your next assignment you are to battle with the five gundam fighters and destroy them. I don't care how you fight them, just kill them."  
  
Leah nodded keeping the piercing, threatening look in her blood red eyes. Next, Treize picked up something off a nearby mantle over a glowing fireplace. It was a long glistening silver sword. He handed it to Leah, who clenched it tightly within her left hand. As she held it, she felt as if it was filling her with more power and strength than she ever felt before. She brought her other hand up to hold the sword steady, because even though she had been trained to overcome even the heaviest objects, this sword was long and weighed almost as much as a gundam.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
Leah looked back up at Treize answering in a cold, hard tone in her voice.  
  
"I will not fail."  
  
With that, Leah strapped the sword firmly to her back, so it wouldn't be in the way until she needed it. Around her waist, were also daggers, darts, and many more deadly weapons. Without another word spoken the perfect warrior turned to leave to fulfill her mission, knowing full well that failure is not an option.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! - White Spirit Angel -  
  
Next Chapter: The first one to encounter a mysterious assassin. How will Dorothy measure up, and will she be able to fend off this stranger's sudden attack? And what is the note from the assassin? Find out next time on 'Desert hiding: Dorothy's encounter'. 


	2. Ch 2 Desert Hiding: Dorothy's Encounter

The Perfect Warrior  
  
Chapter 2: Desert Hiding: Dorothy's Encounter  
  
~*~  
The Alliance headquarters building stood tall above the city. In the daylight, it stayed quiet and safe, and in the dark of the night; it was a fortress. However, tonight it was anything but safe, for it was a target to cold crimson eyes.  
  
As Leah weaved her way through the empty maze of hallways of the dark building soundlessly, her thoughts were focused solely on her mission. Killing was her specialty. She wondered how she should go about killing these so-called gundam pilots. Of all her missions, Leah had always confronted her targets allowing them one last look through their own eyes before they die. Leah never did a sneak attack; she hated it when her opponent or target would not fight. She wants her target to die with honor and a struggle.  
  
Nevertheless, Leah almost always stayed in shadow when she fought. The young assassin never allowed anyone to see her face, and if someone did happen to catch a glimpse of her, that would be the last sight those innocent people would ever see.  
  
As Leah quickly turned another corner to narrowly escape a couple of unknowing guards with flashlights, brightening up the hallway, she breathed a sigh of relief. They had not seen her. Now, the young, deadly assassin would not have to spill innocent blood, again.  
  
Leah continued on her way, dodging guards and running up stairwells, until eventually she came face-to-face with a large metal door. She had a strange feeling that what she needed was behind this door. After hacking through the computerized lock, the big door opened slightly, letting crimson orbs roam over a small room inside with only a giant computer system at the other end. Smirking, the braided blonde warrior walked up to the system and started hacking her way into the Alliance system network. Finally, she found what she was looking for.  
  
+ Gundam Fighter Reference Files +  
  
As the photos and the information printed out, Leah scanned over the list on the screen. The first name that appeared was:  
  
+ Pilot 05: Wu fei Chang  
  
15  
  
Chinese  
  
Gundam: Shenlong  
  
Family: wife- Meiran (dead)  
  
Last civilian communicated with: Major Sally Po, there is no data on this person +  
  
"Interesting...and from the looks of him, I can expect an honorable battle. Next..."  
  
+ Pilot 04: Quatre Rabara Winner  
  
15  
  
Arabic  
  
Gundam: Sandrock  
  
Family: Father and 29 sisters  
  
Last Civilian communicated with: Dorothy Catalonia; currently hiding in the Saudi Arabian desert +  
  
"That's only a few miles away from here in Japan. I should arrive there by the next afternoon."  
  
+ Pilot 03: Trowa Barton (real name unknown)  
  
15  
  
Background: unknown  
  
Gundam: Heavyarms  
  
Family: unknown  
  
Last Civilian communicated with: Catherine Bloom; works at a circus somewhere in Europe and on colony cluster L3. +  
  
Trowa's photograph had just come out, and Leah examined it quickly, looking amused.  
  
"A mystery man I see, even his eyes show me no information."  
  
+ Pilot 02: Duo Maxwell  
  
15  
  
American  
  
Gundam: Deathscythe  
  
Family: unknown  
  
Last Civilian communicated with: Hilde S. currently a pilot on the L2 colony cluster +  
  
"That's going to be difficult. I love a good challenge."  
  
+ Pilot 01: Heero Yuy  
  
15  
  
Japanese  
  
Gundam: Wing and Wing Zero  
  
Family: unknown  
  
Last Civilian communicated with: Relena Darlian (former Queen of the Sanc Kingdom) +  
  
"Royalty, huh? Well, it's a good thing I love a challenge. I am going to love this mission." Leah smirked.  
  
As the assassin examined the recently copied photograph of 'Heero Yuy', she gasped. The boy, with the exception of prussian blue eyes and short brown hair, looked exactly like her. The two had the same features, height, weight, birth, even hairstyle; although hers was longer.  
  
Leah stared into the glare of blue eyes, with the same glare of crimson eyes. 'This is...This is impossible!' she thought as she slowly, and unconsciously put her hand up and began to stroke the boy's cheek.  
  
Eventually returning to reality, Leah realized what she had been doing. She jerked her hand away. Abruptly turning, Leah dropped the photographs and ran out the huge door, leaving it wide open, and she ran down the long corridor heading straight towards a closed window. Closing her eyes and curling up into a ball, Leah hurled herself toward the window crashing through it, causing it to shatter. She was on the top floor of the tallest building. As soon as she was in the air, Leah spread her whole body out making it look as if the girl was flying.  
  
Meanwhile, back in small room, photographs were scattered all over, covering the floor. However, the photo of 'Heero Yuy' was not. It was hanging on the computer screen, which had now turned to static. The screen was cracked and the picture was hanging up by a sharp dagger that had been thrown very fast and deep into the screen, destroying it beyond repair.  
  
Outside, in the dark night, Leah landed safely on the ground in the middle of the seemingly empty street by doing many acrobatic flips. Just then a giant truck passed by at very fast pace. The truck passed the girl without noticing she had vanished without a trace.  
  
There, quietly clinging to the back of the truck was Leah, smirking; her mission was going perfectly, according to her own plan.  
  
* * * (((Next Afternoon)))  
  
There in the middle of the baron Arabian Desert, stood a small house, seemingly empty, but no, for it was a safe house for a certain sixteen-year- old. The young woman was currently working secretly undercover for an OZ organization, getting ready to carry out a big OZ plan.  
  
Dorothy Catalonia stood up from typing on her computer system, to take a short rest and a walk, because she was a little stiff from sitting in her chair all morning.  
  
As she stepped out the door, into the scorching sun, the heat felt relaxing against her cold, pale skin, and the sandy wind blew through her long knee- length blonde hair as it blended in with the desert sand.  
  
Silence was the only thing heard.  
  
Suddenly, the silence was disrupted, there in the distance approximately two miles from where Dorothy was standing; a massive truck appeared zooming down the small, narrow stretch of road. Dorothy assumed it was carrying Mobil dolls, since that single road was the only way to get the OZ manufacturing factory and space port.  
  
After a while, Miss Catalonia had become bored and she started to turn to head back inside the nice and cool shelter. Just then, something in the distance was caught in the corner of her ice blue eyes. There in the middle of nowhere was small figure. Dorothy couldn't tell who it was, but she could see that the figure was young with long blonde braid and running at top speed. Thinking the figure was a private messenger, since no one but Oz knew why she was out here, Dorothy began to walk forwards.  
  
Miss Catalonia was about an eighth of a mile away from the safe house, when she stopped abruptly. She noticed that the figure, who a young girl with a long braid of blonde hair, was still running and showing no signs of slowing. The girl, around the age of fifteen, had her thin arms outstretched and clenched in her small hand, Dorothy could barely make out a small device.  
  
Suddenly, the girl stopped.  
  
The two young women, who now were standing a quarter of a mile apart from each other, with nothing but hot, dry sand, or the sandy wind blowing between them. Just then, Dorothy saw a smirk cross the girl's face. Suddenly, the small device was released from the girl's grip. As it flew through the air, Dorothy was debating whether to run at the girl or back away into the safety of the house.  
  
Suddenly, the device landed at her feet. It was a mini self-detonation device! As it hit the soft sand, it exploded on contact, releasing a small explosion.  
  
Although the initial blast was small, the force of it was enough to knock Dorothy off her feet and to the ground, bruised and barely conscious. As she struggled to keep her eyes open, a shadow appeared in her line of vision, then there was a flash of blonde hair.  
  
"Quatre?" she gasped for breath.  
  
"So you do know that Gundam pilot." Said a hard, toneless, female voice. "Deliver this letter to Quatre Rababa Winner, before noon tomorrow. Or I will kill you."  
  
The girl said this as she firmly placed a white envelope into Dorothy's hand. Then, as quickly as she appeared, the strange girl mysteriously disappeared, at the sudden sound of sirens in the distance. Dorothy could hear Rashid, Quatre's guardian, coming towards her.  
  
"Miss Dorothy! Are you all right? We heard an explosion and thought we were under attack."  
  
"I'll be fine." Dorothy said weakly, while trying to sit up. "Rashid, do me a favor and give this note to Quatre for me as soon as possible. Also, tell him to be careful."  
  
The long haired blonde handed the tall muscular Arabian the envelope. He nodded. She stood and slowly made her way back toward the house to rest and heal. From the doorway, Dorothy could see Rashid and his troops leaving in the distance. However, her thoughts were still on that girl. She glared out into the desert.  
  
'One day girl, you will pay for making me seem like a fool.'  
  
TBC  
  
Yes! Done! I am so glad I was finally able to find time to write this, what with homework and school activities and all. Boy, this week has sure been hectic! But, I had to put at least a couple a chapters up this week because IT"S MY BIRTHDAY WEDNESDAY! YEA! I will be 18 years old. FINALLY!  
  
So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter 2 of Perfect Warrior. Moreover, don't worry, I believe if everything goes according to plan the 5 pilots will come in around chapter 6, I think.  
  
~ White Spirit Angel ~ 


	3. A Double Attack! Watch out Hilde and Sa...

The Perfect Warrior  
  
Chapter 3: A Double Attack! Watch out, Hilde and Sally!  
  
America. New York. That was where a transport shuttle was to be landing. It was coming from the colony cluster L-2, for the reason of fighting for the peace of the colonies. However, this was not their final destination. Here, the shuttle was stopping for fuel and other supplies they might need. Through the doors of the shuttle came many men and women soldiers, some with serious expressions of the war, and others excited at seeing the Earth up close for the first time. Now they could walk on it, freely, they were off duty. A group of three separated from the rest and went off in another direction.  
  
"Hey, Hilde! Come on, there is a pub over here we can get some drinks!" shouted one boy, with short curly blonde hair.  
  
"Hm?" asked a dark blue-haired girl, who was shaken out of her thoughts of a certain braided brown-haired pilot.  
  
"Come on! Forget about that Duo Maxwell. With the way he acts and fights, he's probably got himself already killed by now." Another boy, with short black hair, said as he swung his arm around the girl's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Hilde laughed, "Duo is far too reckless for his own good. Come on, I need a drink."  
  
The three young teens entered the small pub. Upon sitting down on a row of stools against the counter, they surveyed the place. It was small, dark and quiet. Not many people were in here; in fact; only themselves, the bartender wiping down the counter quietly, and someone sitting isolated in an even darker corner occupied it. The small figure was covered by a long black cloak that covered the entire body, except for a small hint of blonde hair peaking out where the eyes should be.  
  
Curious, after downing the rest of her drink, Hilde nudged the blonde making both boys look in the figure's direction.  
  
"Do you have any idea who that stranger is?" she whispered, hoping the figure didn't have sharp hearing.  
  
The blonde boy shrugged, while the black-haired boy spoke, "No. Do you think the person is with the alliance undercover, or maybe they're with OZ?"  
  
"Do you really think someone with OZ would be in a place like this, surrounded by alliance forces, and not have some backup?" said the blonde boy.  
  
"All I know is that that person has not moved in the past three hours. It's like the person is waiting for someone, or something to happen." Said the bartender as the man came over to pick up their glasses and scrub down the counter.  
  
When the man left them to go into the back kitchen to clean up, the three teenagers turned back around only to see the figure was gone.  
  
They turned back around and started to whisper to each other. Suddenly, Hilde felt a chill breeze brush past her. A voice spoke out of the cold air, in an even colder tone; "Do you know Duo Maxwell, the pilot known as the 'God of Death'?"  
  
Hilde was surprised. What did this figure want with Duo? And how did they find out she had talked with him? The girl spun around quickly only to be confronted by the black-hooded figure, standing in front of her with a revolver pointed directly at her.  
  
Hilde could see two deep crimson eyes staring at her, wanting so much as to fulfill their mission. However, upon a closer inspection she also found a lot of pain. Did this person really want to kill?  
  
However, she didn't have time to think as small white envelope was dropped into her lap. It was addressed to Duo. The figure spoke again in the same emotionless tone.  
  
"Give that message to Duo Maxwell before noon, or I will kill you."  
  
Hilde was shocked at the threat. Seeing her frozen to her seat, the boys jumped up and surrounded the figure. They reached up, grabbed the ends of the cloak and pulled. However, the figure saw this, frowned even deeper and in a flash, disappeared out the door. All the three teens could see was a trail of a long braid of blonde hair that followed the slim body of a girl, no older then themselves.  
  
The boys were about to go after her when they saw Hilde staring down at the letter, tears starting to form in her violet eyes and decided to help their friend instead.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, as Leah ducked into a dark and narrow alleyway, she mentally cursed herself for allowing those children to get so close and almost see her face. But thank goodness, she was fast enough to get away from there and she had delivered her second message, but lost her cover in the process.  
  
With her sword firmly strapped to her back, Leah began to journey into the darkness of the long alley, not wanting anyone to see her out in the open and without cover. Soon, she stopped, for she could hear soft voices in the distance.  
  
Leah ran to the end of the alley, and leaning back up against a red brick wall, she let her crimson eyes narrowly scan the crowd of people walking, talking, and laughing.  
  
The braided-blonde assassin frowned at this.  
  
Leah could not see anything with all the crowds gathered. She turned around and was face to face with a fire escape ladder leading all the way to the rooftop. She was too deep in thought to notice it before. Leah berated herself for letting her mind wander and not stay focused. The young assassin quickly leaped up onto the first level of the ladder, and continued to climb.  
  
When she had made it to the top, Leah went to the edge and looked over to the streets below. As she watched the people go about their business of daily life not worrying or knowing of the potential danger that was just above them, Leah's crimson eyes suddenly caught sight of two mobile suits gathering near a seaport. They looked to be guarding the building behind them. Smirking, Leah decided it was a good place to start her search for her next target.  
  
With that, the young assassin sprinted from her stationary spot and started to run toward the edge of the building. As soon as her foot stepped onto the ledge, Leah leaped off, soaring through the air and landing silently onto the next, nearest building. She continued this all the way along the rooftops, for a few blocks, when finally she made it to the last building overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. Leah's acute hearing suddenly picked up more voices near the seaport. The assassin moved a corner of the building and looked over again, only this time she could clearly see two 'Leo' mobile suits standing guard, with about three soldiers standing at attention. Just then, a small army jeep zoomed up stopping in front of the soldiers. Leah could see two men hop out of the jeep followed by a tall young woman with long golden brown hair pulled together into two braided twists.  
  
Leah smirked again as she heard one of the soldiers, "Major Sally Po, I am sorry to report, we have not found anything more than a trance of the gundams."  
  
"It's all right! What is important is that we try to find a way to stop OZ from overtaking the Earth and the colonies." Said Sally firmly, knowing full well that if the gundam pilots did want to found, they would not be hiding so well, especially one Shenlong Gundam pilot.  
  
"Now lets move out, and head to the last city destroyed and see if there are any survi-"  
  
Just then, Sally caught something out of the corner of the eye. She turned around and shielded her eyes, for the sun was bright and directly in her face. However, she was still able to make out the figure of a young girl with a long trail of braided hair. She looked to be standing on the edge of a building, stiff and firm. All Sally could do was wonder, what was a girl doing way up there? Just then she got her answer.  
  
As Leah watched from her birds' eye view from on the rooftop, she suddenly let out a silent wide-eyed gasp. Even though she was covered by the glare of the sun's rays behind her, blinding everyone, Major Sally Po still looked up at her with wondering eyes. Keeping that crimson glare, the young assassin jumped up and forward over the gathered soldiers heads. With a flick of her quick pale wrist, five small daggers flew through the air down towards Sally, cutting through her skin just enough so there wouldn't be anything more than blood loss.  
  
Major Sally fell backwards, hitting the pavement. However, she was still conscious enough to find a dagger had been cleverly thrown to end up clenched in her hand, and it was pierced right through a white envelope, that was addressed to 'Wu fei Chang'.  
  
Sally stared at it, but knew that it was the girl who was responsible for this small attack. After being helped up, Sally looked around then saw the figure of the girl standing near a window of a space cargo shuttle heading for the L-3 colony cluster. Sally also knew this girl had more on her mind then just killing. Other wise, why go through so much as to just to call out the gundam pilots?  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry It's so Late! Please review anyway!  
  
All right! This was not a bad chapter if I do say so myself, now if you'll excuse me I have to sleep now..*snores*  
  
Preview!  
  
Next Chapter: Leah is on the L-3 colony cluster but something goes wrong that not even she anticipated. Next time on the Perfect Warrior, Chapter 4: Mission...failed?! 


	4. Mission Failed?

Perfect Warrior  
  
Chapter 4: Mission....Failed?!  
  
~*~  
  
This was torture. Leah sat silently in the shadows, in the back of the shuttle, which was on its way up to the L-3 colony cluster. Even though no one could see since no one ever went into the back, Leah could still hear the loud happy noise of people chatting. All through out the trip, they talked, about the war, peace for the colonies, and the excitement of finally attaining that peace. They didn't seem worried at all about dying, even though death was hidden on the ship eyeing them all through blood red orbs.  
  
After all her running, Leah had become a little tired and found herself starting to slip into the darkness. Trying not to succumb, her eyelids became ever so heavy and slowly closed, and Leah found herself into a fond dark sleep.  
  
Suddenly, Leah was jerked awake. Glaring at who or whatever disturbed her, she also mentally beated herself for succumbing to such a frail human weakness. Then realizing that the shuttle had landed and everyone had gotten off; the perfect warrior quickly and silently ran out of the shuttle and entered the shadows of the colony. Now she could begin the third part of her plan.  
  
Remembering that her target worked at a circus, Leah began to weave in and out, through the shadows of the colony, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Finally, as nightfall reached the colony, Leah found herself standing in a wide meadow near the forests. Her crimson eyes stared, glaring at a large circus tent. The young assassin could hear loud cheers and shouts of excitement coming from inside. Not caring or wanting to be involved in the childish amusement, Leah moved slowly through the dark, passing much circus equipment, many trailers, and large and small animal cages. All of a sudden, just as Leah passed by a small opening in the tent, the bright spotlight shown through lighting up one side of her face.  
  
Stunned slightly, she quickly moved to the side, and carefully peered out from behind the curtain to see if anyone saw her. Crimson eyes scanned the large area, crowds of people, young and old, cheered as they watched with delight all the animals, acrobats on high-rises, and clowns performing in the center ring.  
  
Acute hearing then was able to pick up a shout from then ringmaster, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Catherine Bloom, our Knife Throwing Star!"  
  
The young assassin smirked; she had found her target. Then crimson eyes moved again, surveying their surroundings, when suddenly, they became locked.  
  
Leah froze as she caught sight of two emerald eyes staring at her. Feeling the emerald orbs boring into her, Leah stepped back. However, she was unable to keep her balance, and fell backwards to the ground. Trying hard to get herself composed, a sudden roar startled her again. Leah turned around to be face to face with a lion in its cage. Leah soon found herself lost in the lion's eyes. The lion, able to sense the girl's fear, started to purr gently.  
  
Slowly, Leah reached out her pale hand and began to stroke the lion's soft fur and mane. The lion purred even louder.  
  
Strangely, even though this animal seemed to have the same look in its eyes as those emerald ones, Leah somehow felt comforted and relaxed, and even felt, safe.  
  
Suddenly, the lion tensed up at the sound of cheers from the crowd as they exited the tent. The noise of the crowd also brought Leah back to her senses, and she immediately beat herself again, for succumbing to such weakness. Then Leah stood up and narrowed her eyes and peered into the darkness to see it was her targets Catherine Bloom and Trowa Barton.  
  
Turning her eyes back to the lion in its cage, her hand reached into a small sack at her waist and pulled out a small white envelope. At the same time her other hand undid the hinges on the cage door, making it fall to the grassy ground with a soft thud. Then, kneeling down, Leah whispered something in the lion's ear, while tucking the envelope safely beneath its thick mane. The lion purred again, rubbing against Leah's hand, then took off running toward the two figures.  
  
Meanwhile, Catherine and Trowa had just finished another performance and were on their way to their trailers, to change out of their costumes. Trowa, as always, was in deep thought. He couldn't forget what he saw during the show. Those crimson eyes, they were so much like his own, holding much more than just color. More like, they were holding a forgotten past that was trying to be remembered but kept being pushed back. Those eyes, which he guessed were not supposed show anything, gave away everything; pain, sorrow, joy, all the person's emotions.  
  
Just then, the performers stopped abruptly as they heard a loud roar in the distance. They both looked up to see a ferocious lion, running toward them at top speed. Catherine's smile turned into a look of shock as the animal pounced on her, making her fall backward. The lion growled and roared, with claws extended, scratching at the young woman, who was trying wriggle out from underneath, trying to escape. Other circus workers heard this and ran over quickly to see what was happening.  
  
The lion still doing as it was told suddenly felt a gentle hand stroke its mane and neck. As soon as the hand reached behind the ear, the animal stopped attacking altogether and started to purr. Trowa, still soothing the beast, led the animal over enough to be able to let Catherine get up. As the other circus workers came over to take the lion from Trowa and lead it back to its cage, Trowa felt something beneath the thick fur.  
  
Quickly, pulling it out, he examined it. It was a single letter with only his name 'Trowa Barton' written on it. Turning his eyes back up, Trowa peered into the darkness. Guessing it was the crimson-eyed stranger who sent it to him, he searched for any sign of the person. As if in an instant, Trowa caught sight of a flash of a light gold braid disappearing into the dark.  
  
'I hope we meet again.'  
  
Trowa thought as he put the letter in his pocket. He then turned his attention back to Catherine, to see she only suffered minor scratches and a little blood loss.  
  
After he made sure his sister was all right, Trowa snuck out of the tent. He made his way to an empty trailer, where he sat down at the computer and began to contact the others, hoping he wasn't too late to warn them of this person and tell them of the mysterious letter.  
  
While notifying the other pilots, Trowa couldn't help but read the letter repeatedly, becoming increasingly interested in wanting to know who was after him and Catherine. He also wanted to meet that person face to face. The letter said the same thing of somewhat.  
  
'-Gundam Pilots!  
  
I challenge you all to gundam fight. If you accept it, I give you my word that no further harm will come to your lady friend. However, if you should refuse me, well....Lets just say I won't be so gentle next time.  
  
Meet me at the spaceport in southern Japan at Noon. Do not be late.'  
  
"I must see this person again." Trowa whispered, smiling with a hint impression in his voice.  
  
~**~  
  
Yea! I finally was able to get a least one gundam pilot in this chapter! Oh, I am sorry if it seems short. I warn you all in advance chapter 5 is also short, but the rest are going to be longer, I promise.  
  
First of all the preview,  
  
Next time on the Perfect Warrior, now its Relena's turn to encounter an unexpected visitor, will she survive? And why won't Leah attack her targets? Find out in Chapter 5: Royal Attack!  
  
One thing though, I need a little help from you all. I am not sure where Relena usually is staying, so could someone give me a place or the place. It would be really appreciated. 


	5. A Royal Attack!

Perfect Warrior  
  
Chapter 5: A Royal Attack!  
  
~*~  
  
*beep* *beep* *beep*  
  
The computer screen flashed brightly providing the only light in the dark room. Abruptly hearing the sound, a boy flashed his prussion (1) blue eyes open, and sat upright. His ruffled brown hair fell over his eyes as he stood from his bed and walked over to the computer, half expecting another mission. As Heero clicked open the link, and read it over. It was from Trowa.  
  
--- Heero, I am contacting you to warn you of an assassin that has already wounded four people in order to draw us, pilots, out in the open. Be careful Heero, there is something more to the assassin then meets the eye. The person will give you more information, when they attack. The information below might be able to help you figure out who is going to be attacked in order to draw you out. Again, be careful. ---  
  
Those attacked: Related to:  
  
Major Sally Po -Wu fei  
  
Dorothy Catalonia -Quatre  
  
Catherine Bloom -Trowa  
  
Hilde S. -Duo  
  
? -Heero  
  
Heero reread over Trowa's message trying to decipher, which person could be related to him. Then it hit him. Relena... She would be the most likely to be targeted for an assassination. Heero promised himself he would protect her, and he has always said that he wanted to kill her. No one's going to take either opportunity away from him.  
  
Remembering that today, Relena was returning home from one of the colonies, and her mother would be leaving for the colonies, it meant that Relena would be left alone and vulnerable. Grabbing his gun, Heero ran out of his room. After jumping into his gundam, Wing Zero, he flew off to where this next attack would be.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the young warrior had just gotten back down to Earth, and she knew where she was headed. For amongst the chattering crowd on the shuttle was Miss Relena Darlian, the Former Queen of the Sanc Kingdom (2).  
  
However, the assassin did not attack yet. There were too much of a crowd and too great of a chance the warrior would be seen. Thus, she would have to kill and spill more innocent blood than necessary.  
  
Now Leah was running again, with her sword still strapped firmly to her back. She ran quickly through the dense forest next to a narrow strip of road, which occupied by a long very bright pink limousine. Then Leah saw the vehicle pass through a large gate, and with a burst of speed, she quickly jumped onto and climbed over the walls, landing softly and silently on the other side.  
  
Later, as Leah stealthily made her inside and walked through the long exquisite red-carpeted hallways, her keen hearing noticed soft murmurs coming from behind and in front of her. Crimson eyes glared in both directions, then silently slipped inside a room, beyond two large oak doors.  
  
Sensing someone's presence also in the dark room, the young warrior turned around a walked deeper into the room. Her crimson orbs scanning the room.  
  
Just then, a toneless cold voice spoke out.  
  
"So, I guess you're the assassin that wants to draw out all five gundam pilots."  
  
The warrior was silent as crimson eyes locked onto and glared at the same glare of blue eyes.  
  
Heero was impressed; not many people could hold their own after receiving his infamous death glare. Trowa was right; there was something about the person that was very alluring. However, Heero also felt something else as he stared into those crimson orbs, something that was painfully familiar.  
  
The perfect soldier quickly came out of his thoughts. He had to know more of what this assassin was capable of doing.  
  
Making the first confident step forward, Heero smirked inwardly, at seeing the other mimic his opening move. The two ran at each other at top speed, both shielded by the darkness of the room. Heero went in to punch the opponent hard in the stomach, but his fist was stopped by the same punch headed toward his gut.  
  
Next, Heero went to kick the assassin in the sides, then the head, and then the stomach. However, much to Heero's surprise this person was able to block every single attack with the exact same kind with the same amount of force. After about an hour of the two going at each other, canceling out each one's attack, the perfect soldier and the perfect warrior were both showing signs of tiring, though neither of them were willing to show it. Finally, using the last of both of their strengths, the two teens threw a powerful kick at each other, knocking both all the way back to opposing walls.  
  
Leah did not realize how powerful a gundam pilot was, especially this one, but also there was something oddly familiar about him, if only she could remember. Having no more strength left, the perfect warrior did the only thing she could think of.  
  
Grabbing her sword from her back, and collecting what was left of her strength, Leah ran at the blue-eyed boy. With her sword drawn, Leah lashed out at Heero. Unfortunately, Heero saw this just in time, and jumped out of the way. Leah was only able to nick Heero's shoulder. Thinking the girl would stop; Heero jumped back into a fighting stance from where he knelt on the floor holding his injured arm. However, when he opened his eyes, Heero saw nothing except that the window behind the huge oak desk was smashed, with sharp pieces scattered all over the floor. Heero went to the window and looked down. It was a high three-story drop, a feat that not many normal people would have survived, but this girl, Heero figured, was not normal. He had to learn more of this warrior.  
  
Turning around, Heero noticed a single white envelope on the desk. Picking it up, and seeing his name 'Heero Yuy' written on it, he figured it was the message Trowa had told him about. Suddenly, Heero heard voices that sounded a lot Relena right outside the door. Not wanting to be lectured again by the Former Queen, Heero ran to the crashed window, and jumped off flipping down to the ground.  
  
Relena, hearing noises coming from her office, walked through the oak doors and flipped on the light. Shocked at the room being completely destroyed, Relena ran to the window and wondered who would have done such a thing. Only one name came to her mind.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
So, how did you all like that? Huh? Please tell me! Oh, and I am so very sorry in advance if any of characters seem out of character. This just a warning, but I believe Heero is going to get a little more OOC as the story gets further along. So, again sorry in advance if Heero or any of the other characters seem too OOC. In addition, the fight scene between Leah and Heero was mainly supposed to be action, so I am also sorry it sucked so much; I am bad at writing action, adventure, maybe; romance, yes; angst, yes; drama, yes; action, NO!  
  
Notes:  
  
(1): What color eyes does Heero have? I have heard he has cobalt blue, but I have read in profiles on the Internet that he has prussian blue. Which is it? I am going crazy here, oh wait TOO LATE!  
  
(2): Hey I have a favor to ask. Am I correct in spelling Sanc Kingdom that way?  
  
Preview:  
  
Next time on Perfect Warrior: Well now that all the pilots have gotten word of the assassin, it is time for the battle with the warrior. However, something goes wrong and it has been stopped! Will Leah succeed in her mission? In addition, the Gundam pilots find out something about Leah that surprises them! Find out what it is next time on Chapter 6: Battles unexpected! 


	6. Battles Unexpected

The Perfect Warrior  
  
Chapter 6: Battles unexpected  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Deep in a secret base facility that is safely under the surface of the Earth, and within the base was pitch black. However, there was a small ray of moonlight peaking through small windows at the top of the tall ceiling. The faded beams of light slightly lit up the surrounding area.  
  
There on a wide platform two figures stood submerged in shadows with only faint moonlight beams between them. Just then, the two men started to speak quietly.  
  
"Have she returned yet from the mission?"  
  
"No sir, I am concerned though. My warrior usually completes a mission in, at most, a day."  
  
"Do you think she has been found?"  
  
"No," said one voice firmly, "If anyone saw her, they would be dead before they could tell anyone else."  
  
The other figure bowed his head, hiding smile, "Well, perhaps she has finally figured out some of her truths."  
  
The other man looked at him curiously, "What do you mean, Sir?"  
  
The figure continued musing as moonlight soon brushed across his dark golden blonde hair. "I knew that girl reminded me of someone. Michael, when my warrior does return, bring her to me. I have a special gift for her."  
  
"Of course, Your Excellency." said the black haired man, bowing.  
  
Then the two figures turned and looked up into the darkness, leaning against the metal railing. A small beam of moonlight strayed from the large beam and it traveled up to reveal a white mobile suit standing firm in front of them.  
  
"It's a Gundam, Mr. Treize!"  
  
Trieze smiled, "Yes, my Wing Angel."  
  
* * * *  
  
The bright sun rose higher into the blue sky, as dark crimson eyes continued to watch, staring out at the ocean. Ever since the sun first peeked up over the watery horizon, those eyes had not strayed from their spot almost as if the person was in a trance, waiting for someone to come. The long braid of blonde hair, blowing in the gentle morning breeze, was the only sign telling people this girl was real, not a statue, but human.  
  
Leah did let escape a silent gasp, as something began pulling on her long braid. Crimson orbs began to flame. As Leah turned around to glare at her intruder, with her pale hand gripped tightly on the dagger at her waist, she saw no one. However, when she looked down, there rubbing underneath her black leather pant leg to her pale ankle, was a little blonde kitten. Leah was just about to raise the dagger up, when suddenly her hand stopped at a small sound. Crimson eyes looked back up to see a little girl, of age 9, run up and pick up the kitten.  
  
"Oh, there you are Maya, silly kitty! Don't you wander away from me again."  
  
Then, the young girl looked up at Leah through big, bright eyes covered with chocolate brown curls.  
  
"Hi there, are you alone? Don't you have a home to go to?" the girl asked, giggling slightly as the kitten's whiskers tickled her cheek.  
  
Leah looked down at the girl strangely and spoke quietly, "I've been alone ever since I was born. The place I live is not my home."  
  
"That's so sad. I do have a home, here on Earth. I used to live on the colonies with my father and sister, but ever since my sister and our puppy were killed in the fire, father and I came here. I miss my sister."  
  
Leah could see tears in the girl's eyes, then without knowing it, Leah reached down and silently brushed away the girl's tears. The girl looked up again, with eyes sparkling, and smiled at the older girl. "Thanks, I should go home now, Papa will be worried." Just before the girl turned to leave, the girl reached into a pocket of her short blue dress and held up something to the older girl.  
  
"Here, I'll give you this. It's a shiny shell I found on the beach." The girl turned and ran off in the opposite direction, with the kitten at her heels, leaving the warrior standing stunned, staring at the smooth and delicate white shell pressed into her pale hand.  
  
Gripping the dagger tightly in her other hand, Leah raised it up ready to throw it at the girl, but something was wrong. Leah could not release the dagger. Just then, her keen hearing picked up the sound of five mobile suits heading her way. Turning to face the ocean again, the warrior saw a Gundam heading her way, coming at great speed. Closing her eyes, Leah waited for everyone to arrive; to meet their fate.  
  
* * * *  
  
Before she knew it, the warrior was surrounded five massive Gundams. Everything was silent until a voice from the Gundam known as Deathscythe spoke out.  
  
"All right! Who are you anyway? Are you trying to insult us? You go through all this trouble to call us all out and you don't even have a Gundam! What is your deal?"  
  
However, the warrior spoke confidently, her eyes closed, "If you so confident, then why don't you attack me."  
  
"All right you asked for it! I'm taking you to Hell!" shouted Duo, as he raced toward the motionless girl, preparing his beam scythe.  
  
As Duo was just overhead of the girl, he saw blood red crimson flash open and glare at him. As the beam came down on the girl's head, something stopped it. The warrior had drawn her long sword so quickly that it stopped the attack. Not only did the sword stop the attack, it also cut the scythe in half. With the force of the swing of the sword, it was enough to push the Deathscythe into the water.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere a dragon claw reached shooting fire from the end, from behind the girl. However, the warrior jumped up and flipped in the air, spinning her sword around, at same time slicing the dragon arm in two. Wufei was shocked at this. How could a mere sword cut through gundanium armor?  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre saw this. He thought if he could have been able to talk with this warrior they all could avoid fighting, but now he had no choice.  
  
Sandrock gripped its twin swords and charged at the warrior while her back was turned, preparing to slam her sword deep into the body of the Shenlong Gundam. However, the sword was blocked by the twin swords of Sandrock. Crimson eyes just glared at Quatre. The warrior gripped the sword even tighter and lifted up in the air and toward Quatre. This made Sandrock get pushed back into a small nearby building.  
  
Trowa and Heero, seeing their other companions be knocked down with a single blow from this warrior girl, nodded as each of them moved to either side of the warrior. Without a second thought, they started to rain lasers and bullets between them at the girl.  
  
No matter how many times or how fast the two boys fired; they could not hit the perfect warrior.  
  
As the crimson eyed warrior dodged gracefully in between the shots, and deflecting some with her long sword, she did not realize the deflected shots were instead hitting a tall building nearby, nor did she care.  
  
However, crimson eyes did and glanced over as more shots hit the building. Suddenly, the eyes widened as the building erupted into red flames. The warrior froze in place as her crimson eyes were locked with the fire. Just then, Leah caught sight of the little girl, running, with the kitten in her arms, to try to escape. Leah could see tears from the girl's eyes as she screamed. Leah could not even move to help the girl as the fiery building fell on the little girl and the kitten. In a flash, the girl and the kitten were gone. The small, delicate shell in Leah's grip unconsciously fell from her fingers, and shattered on the concrete ground. Crimson eyes continued to stare at the fallen building, as if lost in the fiery depths.  
  
* * & (Flashback) & * *  
  
Fire raged, engulfing the entire colony in red flames. Trees and green life in the park were burned to the ground. Buildings collapsed and people ran out in the streets, screaming and struggling among the crowds racing to the few remaining shuttles to escape to Earth.  
  
A woman pushed her way through the crowded streets, racing to the few remaining shuttles, her arms tightly holding a small child close to her chest. However, as she was pushed through the crowd, she felt her grip start to loosen on the child. Finally, the woman was pushed to the ground. As soon as she saw the crowd was clearing, the woman looked around for her little girl's big red eyes, but saw nothing.  
  
The woman started to cry, for now she has lost both of her children. The woman wept as smoke and fire quickly enclosed around her body. In just a few moments, the crimson-eyed woman was gone.  
  
* * * *  
  
Leah was so lost inside her mind. She did not even move away from the shots as they hit across her body, tearing at her black leather clothes, and ripping the tie on the braid, making long loose blonde strands fall over her slim body.  
  
Trowa also stopped his fire when he noticed that the girl was not moving, staring at the intense flames and the collapsed building. Just then, Trowa saw crimson eyes turn to face him. Emerald eyes locked with the red eyes. At that moment, those murderous crimson eyes were tear- filled, hiding scared and fearful underneath layers of blonde hair. Trowa felt as if those eyes wanted to tell everything that has happened, and Trowa wanted to listen. Just then, those crimson eyes pulled, reluctantly, away from the contact and turned to face Heero.  
  
Heero was prepared to fire his ultimate weapon, the buster rifle, but for some reason, he could not pull the trigger. Heero looked up. Prussian blue eyes frozen as they stared into scared crimson red eyes, beneath wavy blonde hair blowing in the breeze. There was something about the girl that seemed familiar. Slowly and unconsciously, Heero reached underneath his green tank top, and grabbed onto and held tightly a small dull silver necklace.  
  
* * & (Flashback) & * *  
  
A young boy stood by the window staring into space from the newest colony L3X18999. The boy had arrived with his adopted father, Odin Lowe. Finally alone in his room, the boy continued to stare at the void of darkness and space. With his hand across his chest, he grasped a silver necklace. He has had it ever since he was born.  
  
He looked down, staring at a picture of two infant children, a boy with unruly brown hair and a girl with wavy blonde hair. The boy couldn't help but stare into the innocent red eyes of the young girl. The girl looked exactly like him, for he had been told she was his twin sister, separated at birth. The boy whispered under his breath.  
  
"I will find you sister. I promise you, wherever you are."  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero's thoughts finally came back to reality when he saw the other pilots climb from their Gundams, and run over to the now collapsed warrior. Quickly, Heero jumped from his Gundam and walked over to the group surrounding the fallen girl.  
  
When he arrived, Trowa kneeled down and checked her vital signs for life while the others stood around her. Then Duo blurted out.  
  
"Why are we checking her anyway? One, she wants to kill us, and two no one could have survived being shot several times with bullets and lasers!"  
  
"But she has survived this far, what makes you think she didn't survive now?" Wufei said nonchalantly.  
  
"But where did she come from, and why is she trying to kill us?" asked Quatre, concern in his aqua eyes.  
  
Heero then spoke; his gaze still focused on the girl's face, which was covered with long blonde strands of hair.  
  
"She did it because she was completing her mission. If she thinks she succeeds, she will then go back to whoever sent her."  
  
Trowa spoke, finishing Heero's plan. "And if we follow her, we will know who really wants us dead." Heero and Trowa nodded to each other silently.  
  
"But how are we going to fool this girl into thinking we're dead? I mean, she was able to find us, and our weaknesses, for crying out loud!" shouted Duo.  
  
Heero turned to face the braided pilot and spoke plainly, "Duo, hit me."  
  
"What?!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Heero are you crazy?!" shouted Quatre.  
  
"Hurry, Duo." said Trowa plainly, holding the girl in his grasp.  
  
Confused, Duo just shrugged, balled his fist and hit Heero hard on the cheek. However, Heero just glared at Duo punched the braided pilot hard in the gut, making Duo collapse, while saying plainly. "Now we're even. That's one for one."  
  
Then Heero laid Duo on the ground and turned back to rest of the group. "We pretend we are dead."  
  
As the sun glowed over the dark ocean, the five Gundams that were fighting had suddenly and mysteriously disappeared, and all that was left from the battle were six bodies laying out on the stone surface, amongst the burning rubble.  
  
Slowly, crimson eyes opened. Sitting up, Leah looked around while coming to realization with herself. All around her lay the five Gundam pilots. Standing, Leah walked over to check each of their vital signs. They had none. All five pilots were either dead, or very talented at disguising their vital signs. Either way, time was running short for the perfect warrior and it was time she returned.  
  
"Mission Complete"  
  
With those last words whispered to the wind, Leah turned and ran, disappearing into the dense forest. Unbeknownst to her though, she was being followed, by two pairs of blue and emerald eyes.  
  
~~~* * * *  
  
Yeah! I am finally done with chapter 6, and just a warning to all, this will eventually be TrowaxLeah pairing. Not a HeeroxLeah. In addition, if you look again in Heero's flashback, I kind of took that from the Gundam Wing book Episode Zero, during Heero's past story.  
  
Note:  
  
I need some help, do you want to see Relena and Heero together in the end. Because I don't so if any of you have any OCs to be paired with Heero, Duo, Quatre, or Wu Fei. I will try to fit them in.  
  
Preview:  
  
Next time on Perfect Warrior: Leah has returned to the secret base, but learns that she has been followed. What will Trowa and Heero find out about this perfect warrior? Next time: Chapter 7: Forbidden Secrets 


	7. Important Notice PLEASE READ and Merry C...

--Hey all you faithful but few good fans of mine out there wherever you are-  
  
I just have to tell you that chapter 7 will probably not be up before Christmas, I have just got way too many things to do. Also, I am going on winter vacation soon and where I am going does not have internet.  
  
Here is just a small preview though for chapter 7.  
  
Leah and Trowa sat in the each other's arms. Trowa held the young girl tightly not ever wanting to let her go. Leah did something that was forbidden for her to do. Leah _____. Just then, who should open the door and stare into those familiar red eyes, but _____.  
  
Preview for chapter 8: "The Rescue":  
  
Heero and Trowa have got their plan ready to put into action, and all the gundam pilots are going along. Things are going according to plan, but Michael and Trieze have other ideas for their perfect warrior. Will Leah be able to reach freedom before it's too late?  
  
I am stopping there no point in giving the story away, right?  
  
Also, please answer my not at the bottom of chapter 6, PLEASE!  
  
Again, have a Merry Christmas!  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	8. Chapter 7: Forbidden Secrets

Perfect Warrior  
  
Chapter 7: Forbidden Secrets  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The glow of the warm sun slowly began to fall to the Earth into the distant horizon. The lush, green forests darkened the floor brush letting only a few stray faded rays pass through.  
  
However, the figure in the woods dodged every single warm spot of sunlight as she ran through the dense trees. Loose strands of long blonde hair flew behind the figure, while some fell in front of her crimson eyes, from which, tiny drops of tears formed. Leah hated to have her hair down. She had always had it in a braid; this was unfamiliar to her.  
  
Leah did not know why she was running either, for she could not let Michael see her looking so vulnerable. He hated her for this weakness. That is why he put it like that. The man both was fond of the silky feel between his callous fingers and despised its look of innocence.  
  
As Leah neared the entrance to the secret base, she quickly brushed away rapidly forming tears. Then ran quickly through the open meadow to the hidden metal door, opening it and quickly looking around to make sure she was not followed. When everything was clear, Leah stepped silently through the door and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Meanwhile, not far behind the warrior girl, Heero and Trowa ran silently through the woods keeping their sights on the girl. They both wanted to go alone for two reasons. One, it would be easier for them to sneak by guards, and two, Heero and Trowa were the only ones who saw something alluring about this girl, and they both wanted to learn more. They saw what was behind those murderous blood crimson orbs.  
  
The boys stopped and hid behind two thick trees at the edge of the wood. From there, they saw a mass of light long blonde hair slip behind a metal door hidden under thick vines and moss.  
  
When it was clear, the boys ran across the thick overgrown meadow to where the girl disappeared.  
  
As they closed the heavy door behind them, when they were both inside, they turned only to be met with two dark hallways going off in seemingly never- ending directions. Each boy nodded to the other and each took a different hall, agreeing to meet here within two hours' time.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa stepped cautiously, as he walked down the dark hallway silently in shadows making sure no passing guards noticed him. As he turned another corner, Trowa was faced with an endless hallway, with row upon row of thick metal doors.  
  
Trowa passed by each door, peering through the small openings on each door, revealing a small dark room. However, each room was empty.  
  
Trowa, now, was hoping Heero was having better luck at finding anything. Green emeralds continued surveying their surroundings, then all of a sudden stopped, staring at something unusual. The door that the emerald-eyed boy now stood in front of, unlike the other doors, had no small opening on it looking in.  
  
Realizing this door must be holding something special inside, Trowa slowly eased open the heavy door. His green eyes roamed over the darkened room. The only lights were a few candles that surrounded the stone walls, and a small window, directly above a small satin sheet covered bed, let in faded rays of sunlight. Next to the bed was what caught Trowa's emerald gaze. There, standing in front of small desk and mirror, was a figure of a young girl covered by long silken strands of blonde hair. Trowa moved and now stood silently inside the room, against the closed doorway.  
  
Leah stood in front of her small mirror with her brush through her long silken hair. These items are her only two possessions Michael had given to her. Her mind however kept wanderings to those five pilots, especially two of them.  
  
'They are dead now. Just forget about him, warrior.'  
  
Leah kept telling herself this repeatedly in her mind, but in the end, all her efforts proved useless. She could not forget the pair of intense yet soft emerald orbs that had captivated her.  
  
As Leah began to pull the loose blonde strands back into their braid form, she gasped as a strong yet gentle hand grasped her wrist. "Leave it down, please," said a calm voice behind her. Leah turned around only to be met with the same emerald gaze that haunted her thoughts. Her body and voice froze as she stared at the young man, who intruded into her room.  
  
"How did you get in here?" The girl breathed out, when she was able to find her voice. She stood stunned when she realized that he was one of the pilots she 'killed'.  
  
Trowa was still holding the girl's wrist gently; almost as if he was waiting for her to pull away, yet pleased she did not.  
  
"It wasn't easy following you through the woods. You are truly amazing." He said still staring into deep crimson eyes.  
  
The warrior stood lost in the deep emeralds half-hidden beneath auburn hair. Then her dazed look turned into shock.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. If you value your life, you should get out now."  
  
When she noticed the young man stood motionless, the warrior quickly moved away, grabbing the sword, which she had left on her bed, and pointed it directly at the base of Trowa's neck. However, Trowa didn't even flinch.  
  
Leah started to get angry. "Get out now, or I will kill you myself!"  
  
The girl shouted, but Trowa still didn't move from his spot in front of her. Just then, emerald eyes noticed tears, blurring the red orbs. Calmly he spoke, "No you won't. You're eyes won't let you."  
  
The girl was shocked and turned around to face the mirror still able to see Trowa's face in the reflection. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"You would've all ready done it." Trowa placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't really want to hurt anyone. Can you at least tell me your name?"  
  
The warrior turned around to meet the emeralds orbs again with her own tear-filled ruby orbs. She whispered under her breath, "They call me...Leah."  
  
"Beautiful." Trowa whispered back. Unconsciously, Trowa's gentle hand found itself stroking Leah's long silken blonde hair.  
  
Unconsciously, Leah let her sword fall from her pale grip to the stone floor. Without hesitation, she let Trowa push her down to sit on the bed. There he pulled her against his chest and let Leah do the thing that had been forbidden for her. Leah cried. Gripping Trowa's jacket, Leah did not want to let go, and for some reason, she not only felt comfort in his eyes but in the way he held her. It was hard to believe this person was a gundam pilot; he treated her so gently.  
  
"Trowa..." Leah muttered against Trowa's clothed chest. "I'm sorry, for everything."  
  
"It's not your fault. You had no idea what you were doing was wrong." Trowa said softly.  
  
"Please don't leave me here, Trowa. I'm afraid. They're planning something. I don't know what, but I don't what any part of it."  
  
At this, Trowa held Leah tighter, "Ssh.. Everything is going to be all right. Nothing's going to hurt you any longer."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Heero too walked silently down the dark never-ending hallway. After what seemed like forever, Heero soon stood in front of row upon row of wide, flat glass panels all along one side of the wall. Beyond the panels was a very large and very spacious room. Heero believed it to be training room for mobile suits, and even for the warrior girl, for all the walls were lined with dormant lasers and fire arms.  
  
There were, however, two mobile dolls standing next to each other on one side of the room. Heero identified them as two advanced taurus suits. Faintly, Heero could still hear the echoes of people inside.  
  
"Is the system ready?"  
  
"Yes sir, the zero system is fully operational."  
  
"Very good, Bring in the new mobile suit."  
  
Just then, Heero saw a young man walk through a door leaving the room. No one, fortunately for Heero, could see him. The perfect soldier was standing firm and motionless in dark shadow and he was standing too high to be seen with plain sight. Heero couldn't believe what he had heard. What could OZ want with that deadly system again? Only his Wing Zero and Zech's Epyon are equipped with it and able to handle it. He thought this but stopped as Heero saw the large doors, which that man had just passed through, began to slide up. His eyes widened in shock as the dark revealed a large gundam that looked almost identical to his own Wing Zero with large white heat shield wings. The body was completely white with blue colored armor covering its lower arms and legs as well as around the white head.  
  
"Lieutenant, begin testing of the Wing Angel."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Then the mobile dolls began to fire on the Gundam. However, the suit just pulled out its sword from its side and starting slicing at the dolls. Within a few minutes, scraps of mobile dolls lay tattered and torn on the ground. However, the Wing Angel did not stop.  
  
Inside the cockpit, the pilot was going crazy. His mind was not in control of his body or the mobile suit. He kept on firing the lasers and swinging the beam sword against the neo-titanium walls. Fortunately, they were so far underground and the walls were soundproof and thick enough to deflect the blasts, only leaving small but many dents.  
  
Heero was in a silent state of shock as he stared into the dark eyes of the Wing Angel. Suddenly, all the memories of his encounters with the zero system came alive in his prussian eyes: when he fought Quatre, who was under control of the deadly system, and when he, himself, was under the influence of the Epyon and fought Zechs in the Wing Zero.  
  
Suddenly, the Wing Angel finally stopped moving. A group of men came out and surrounded the Gundam and opened the cockpit to reveal the soldier barely conscience and barely breathing. A man then spoke firmly from the crowd, echoing in the large room.  
  
"Not bad at all. Now, get this mobile suit cleaned and ready for our perfect warrior. She'll need it for her next mission."  
  
Heero heard this and thought instantly of the girl.  
  
"Perfect...warrior..."  
  
Without a second thought, Heero took off running down the hall in the direction Trowa took, hoping he found the girl.  
  
* * * *  
  
Back in the small room, Leah continued to cry in Trowa's grasp. Every tear that fell on Trowa's shoulder and hand, he could feel a memory that Leah had been forced to hide. He was glad she could feel comfortable around him. As the two sat there, all of sudden the door flew open. Trowa and Leah stared into the blue eyes of Heero. Trowa stood up from his place with Leah and went over to Heero.  
  
"Heero, this girl, Leah, means no harm to us. What do we plan to do now?"  
  
Blue eyes stared into emerald eyes, looking curious and at a loss. Then he spoke quietly near Trowa's ear.  
  
"I need five minutes alone with her, if that's all right with you. Keep watch at the door to make sure no one is coming."  
  
Taking one last glance at the confused girl on the small bed, Trowa nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Alone now, in the small room, the perfect soldier and warrior stared at each other from across the room. Heero began to step forward but Leah did not even flinch. He took another and another, and still no movement or sound. Finally, Heero sat down on the bed. Prussian blue eyes met Crimson red eyes once again. Heero spoke softly.  
  
"Your name is Leah right?"  
  
The girl nodded silently, still staring at him.  
  
"What do you remember before this place?" Heero asked eyes boring into hers.  
  
Leah looked down away from the glare of blue orbs, and then looked back up again. This time he could see the red eyes flaming with red fire. Then the Leah spoke quietly.  
  
"All I remember is fire. People are yelling to get on ships and a man picking me up, holding me in his arms."  
  
"Anything before that," Heero asked becoming more curious.  
  
The warrior shook her head slowly, wishing she could remember.  
  
Heero sighed, wishing he knew more. Just then Heero noticed a faded sparkle from around Leah's neck, hidden underneath her black tank top.  
  
"What is that?" Heero pointed to the sparkle.  
  
Leah looked down and pulled out a small gold locket, and letting it dangle around her neck. Heero stared at it while at the same time pulling out his own silver locket.  
  
"I've had for as long as I can remember."  
  
As the two both stared at each other's pendants, their hands, which lay on the bed, unconsciously and slowly moved toward each other until Heero's lay gently on top of Leah's.  
  
(((Flashback)))  
  
Colony L-1.  
  
The crowds of people lined the streets, hurrying into shops, all trying to get ready for the night. For tonight was New Years Eve. Everyone excited about starting over the year, ready to make amends for past events. However, no one was happier then one woman, lying asleep in her hospital bed. Lying asleep in each of her arms were two bundles of white cloths. The woman opened her eyes, and sat up looking down at her two children in her arms. In one arm was a small boy with blue eyes and in her arm was a little girl with bright red eyes. Her twins were going to be the best family she ever had.  
  
Placing the babes next to each other on the bed, the woman reached and grabbed a small box of the nightstand. She reached inside and grabbed two lockets, one gold, and one silver. Returning her attention to the children, she first put the gold one around the girl's neck, the girl rolled over and fell asleep instantly against her older twin brother's small chest. Next, the woman put the silver locket around the boy's neck. He instantly then snuggled against his little twin sister.  
  
The woman bent down, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads, and whispering, "This is the gift I give to you, so you will always be able to find each other, and be together as twins should." Then she whispered silently in her son's ear, "Being the oldest, protect your sister the best you can, and she will protect you."  
  
Just then, the lights began to flicker, suddenly, everything went dark. The woman started to panic. Not thinking, she grabbed her children, holding them close. Everything was quiet. All of sudden, the woman shrieked as the door was flung open. Two men came in, their faces covered. The closer they came, the woman jumped from the bed, clutching the children tighter. She tried to fight them off, not wanting to give her children over, but soon she was cornered against the wall. One of the men pinned her against the wall of the room, while the other roughly grabbed away one of the bundles from her arms. The other slapped the woman hard across the face, making her fall to the ground.  
  
Quickly as they came, the men left holding onto the child. The woman looked down and saw they had taken the boy, her son. With tears flowing from her eyes, the woman spoke to her daughter as if the two were telepathically connected. "Please come back, my son. Come back to your sister."  
  
(((Flashback End)))  
  
Heero and Leah looked back up at each other, remembering what their mother had said to them the last time they were all together. "Do you remember, sister?" asked Heero quietly, still holding Leah's hand.  
  
"Yes, I do remember, brother. You kept your promise; you came back."  
  
Forgetting for the moment that they were supposed to be enemies, the warrior and soldier embraced each other in a long forgotten hug, for they finally kept their mother's promise.  
  
Just then, Heero let go of Leah and looked at her firmly. "We are going to free you from this life. No one deserves this, not even my own flesh and blood."  
  
Leah looked at him curiously, "How are you going to achieve this goal. The entrance is the only exit and don't you think I've tried escaping, every hallway is blocked."  
  
Heero continued to look at whispering, making sure they weren't watched. "Just get past them long enough to get outside and there we will meet you."  
  
Leah saw the confidence in her brother's voice and nodded.  
  
Heero stood up and started for the door. Leah followed. Before opening the door, Heero turned around and whispered in her ear, "Be outside by midnight tonight. By tomorrow, you will be free, sister."  
  
With that Heero left the room and met up Trowa, explaining to him what they were to do as they both ran down the hall back toward the door to the outside, and ran to their hideaway where the other Gundam pilots were waiting for them.  
  
Back with Leah, in the room, Leah looked at her small window, watching the two boys run off to put their plan into action. As she watched them, Leah smiled, for the first time in her life she was happy that she did not complete her mission.  
  
However, two men were not happy as they watched their perfect warrior stare out her window apparently dreaming of when she would be rescued. They watched disgustingly at the small screen that was connected to the camera in her room. Just then, one of them spoke, "We cannot lose her yet, there is too much I have planned for her. Prepare the Zero Chamber, immediately!"  
  
TBC  
  
Yea! Happy New Year! It's New Years Eve and I finally got this chapter finished! What a New Years accomplishment!  
  
Anyway again I'm sorry if anyone seemed OOC, but that is just how it can out. Please Review.  
  
Preview:  
  
Heero, Trowa and the other GW boys are putting their plan to rescue Leah into action, but something goes wrong. Will Heero be able to save his sister? Will Trowa see Leah again? What plans does OZ have intended? Find out next time on Perfect Warrior Chapter 8: The Rescue. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, I wish I had Trowa, hmm.. I love him so much so much. He's so cute the way he has his hair off to one side. And, I absolutely love his Japanese voice, but I also love his English dubb; Sooooo Cooooool and Cuuuuuute at the same time. Sorry I had to add that little rant on Trowa, it was just to prove that Trowa is MINE! Oh, and I don't own the song in this either, "Here I am" from the movie 'Spirit'.  
  
Perfect Warrior  
  
Chapter 8: The Rescue  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
//Here I am  
  
This is me,  
  
There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be. //  
  
The moon, brightly it stands amongst the udder and everlasting void of darkness. Stars shine near it, faded as they are, but never far away.  
  
The moonlight's rays lit up the Earth. Through the tall trees, a stray, bright ray shown through a small hidden window. The bright light lit up the small room. There in the middle of the room, the light flashed against deep crimson as they stared up at the bright moon. Leah looked down from the window to the bed below it. There lying among the sheets was a black leather jacket and on top was her long and heavy glistening silver sword.  
  
Gripping the sword's handle, Leah lifted the heavy sword and slid into the thick leather sheath, which was strapped, loosely to her back. Leah smiled as she turned around to face the door. By the next morning, the perfect warrior would finally have everything she ever dared to dream of, family, friends, and love. Just then, Leah felt a small smile playing at her lips at seeing Trowa again.  
  
//Here I am  
  
Just me and you  
  
Tonight we'll make our dreams come true//  
  
This feeling, felt strange but welcome and good. Slowly, her hand hovered over the handle. No one was getting in her way this time. Earlier she had found a secret camera in a corner of her room. Realizing someone saw with Trowa and Heero, Leah had rewired it beyond repair, so no one knew what she was going to do next. Hanging at her waist of her black leather pants and just below her loose black tank top, was a row of small sharp daggers, no one was going to get in her way. Quickly opening the door, Leah ran into the darkness, her long braid trailing behind her. Into the darkness the warrior went, with the hope to find the light of freedom.  
  
//It's a new world  
  
It's a new start  
  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts//  
  
Outside, in the darkness of the night where the moonlight shown brightly through the trees, five beings stood behind thick dark tree trunks at the edge of a wide meadow. One being kept his emerald eyes, beneath long auburn bangs, firmly on a secret concealed door, where the one he wanted to see would appear. Trowa waited patiently, believing nothing could go wrong.  
  
//It's a new day  
  
It's a new plan  
  
I've been waiting for you  
  
Here I am//  
  
Leah continued running down the dark hallway. As a pale hand quickly threw a dagger deep into a hidden camera destroying it completely, crimson eyes were only able to focus on the deep emerald orbs of Trowa Barton, the only person who she had found comfort with. Suddenly, Leah came to a dead stop, standing motionless in the middle of the hall. 'Am I in love with him? Am I even capable of love? I am trained to kill not to love.' Then she remembered the compassion Trowa had shown her, how gentle he was, and how easy it was for her to open to him. Reaching around her back, her hand grabbed onto her blond braid. Slowly, she pulled on it until the small tie band fell limply to the floor, while long blonde strands swayed back and forth down her back.  
  
Looking up for the first time through bright red eyes, Leah started to run again toward the exit, as it vaguely came into sight. Behind her, the small tie band lay abandoned the cold floor. This was her first step. Her first step into a new life of freedom and love.  
  
//Here we are  
  
We've just begun  
  
And after all this time, our time has come//  
  
Trowa continued to keep his gaze on the opening where Leah would emerge. Looking down for only a moment at his watch on his wrist, he saw it was almost midnight. Leaning against a tree at the edge of the forest, Trowa watched silently as the other pilots slowly began to drift off into a light slumber. Suddenly, Trowa felt a light tap on his shoulder behind him. He turned and saw prussian blue eyes staring into his dark green eyes. It was Heero.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" said Heero plainly.  
  
Trowa bowed his head, his auburn hair over his eyes trying to hide a slight blush. Heero laid his hand on Trowa's shoulder, making the taller boy look at him.  
  
"It's all right. Just remember this. Leah is my sister. I won't stand to see anything bad happen to her."  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement and spoke, "Neither would I."  
  
The two stared at each other then turned to continue their wait, for it was nearly time for her to appear. The one who stole Trowa's heart, and the one who gave Heero the love of family.  
  
//Here we are  
  
Still going strong  
  
Right here in the place where we belong//  
  
Although inside the walls, it was as dark as a tomb, Leah somehow knew it was close to midnight. Before she knew it, the perfect warrior found herself standing in front of the door that led to the outside. Looking around, she found that it didn't seem she was followed.  
  
As Leah reached for the door handle, she felt her hand freeze. What was wrong? Why was she stopping? Closing her eyes, her mind and body began to doubt her actions, "From this day on, the moment I step out this door, I will no longer be an assassin...but ...I will...be...free."  
  
Crimson orbs suddenly flashed open, as Leah's pale hand grabbed onto the handle and opened the door, letting the bright moonlight spill through the opening. Letting her eyesight adjust to the light, Leah stepped slowly outside onto the cool thick tall blades of grass.  
  
//It's a new world  
  
It's a new start  
  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts//  
  
Trowa and Heero still waiting, at good distance away so no one could detect them get close, suddenly saw the door begin to crack open. The two ducked down and went to wake the others preparing everyone to hide in case it was a late night guard. As the five pilots, poked their out through the thick bushes, their sighed in relief that it was only the girl. Rustling was heard near them, as Duo, Quatre, Wu fei, looked over to see Heero and Trowa stand upright, not trying to hide at all. It took every ounce of will power from those emerald orbs, not to make their body run to the middle of the field and embrace the being containing stunning ruby orbs.  
  
Suddenly, those ruby eyes roaming over the field locked with blue eyes and dark green eyes. Leah didn't what to attract any unwanted attention. Her voice became lost and she couldn't call the names of the boys of her life and love.  
  
Trowa and Heero, both were still too stunned to move at seeing Leah again. They looked at each other for support and nodded, then started at a run toward the lone girl.  
  
Leah saw the two boys run toward her and she too began to run toward them. Sooner then anyone expected, the three teens were locked tightly in a warm embrace under the cool moonlit air. Heero pulled away from his sister and stood back, while watching Leah and Trowa in each other's arms, not wanting to let the other go ever again. Trowa then pulled back slightly and stared into Leah's ruby orbs with his own emerald ones. He realized she was more beautiful then when he first stared entranced in the gaze of those crimson eyes. Leah saw him smile slightly, as he whispered into the wind, "I love you." All doubt from Leah's mind vanished, and she smiled. Trowa then lowered his head meeting Leah in a passionate kiss, closing their eyes, they felt like this one moment was frozen in time, only the two of them existed in the world.  
  
//It's a new day  
  
It's a new plan  
  
I've been waiting for you//  
  
Slowly and reluctantly, they pulled away, breathless. Leah, still with Trowa's arms around her waist, turned to her brother. She looked back at Trowa, silently telling him to let go, and he complied. Walking up to Heero, Leah unsheathed the silver long sword from her back. She spoke softly.  
  
"Brother, I want you have this. I don't need it anymore. Please, take it and do with it as you will."  
  
//Here I am//  
  
Heero took the sword from Leah's outstretched hands. Unused to the heavy weight, Heero gripped the handle in both hands until he was used to it. Dropping the sword to his side, he placed his other hand on Leah's slim shoulder staring into the same gaze of ruby eyes with his own blue eyes. Without even speaking, the two siblings knew exactly what the other was thinking.  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
The three teens looked up towards the woods where Duo and Quatre stood shouted at them to get out of there, and to look behind them.  
  
Confused, Heero, Trowa, and Leah looked behind them to see a small shuttle rise from the trees, and head straight at them. Not having anything else planned, Trowa and Heero grabbed onto Leah's hands and the three began to run to cover of the trees. Leah glared, not wanting to be taken by those people again, gripped the boys' hands and put in an extra boost of speed.  
  
All three of them just reached the edge of the forest, as the shuttle was directly over top of them. Suddenly, the black ship opened its bottom hatch, releasing a small net. It began to fall still with ropes holding it. It fell to the ground.  
  
Heero and Trowa entered the safety of the forest, but could not feel Leah's grasp. Looking behind them, they were going to run back out but were held back by their fellow pilots, saying they couldn't afford to be caught as well.  
  
There in the meadow, Leah lay face down, supposedly unconscious from the strong net falling on her, causing her to fall hitting her head on the stone, which lay on the ground next to her limp body.  
  
The five boys watched helplessly from the safety of the trees, as the shuttle lifted Leah up into the sky, pulling her into the bulk of the plane, as it increased speed zooming off and out of sight.  
  
Trowa watched this, and felt small crystal droplets fall from his eyes. Heero, too, watched helplessly, wishing he had Wing Zero, for then he could catch them. His free hand hanging loosely at his side, stiffened, clenching it tightly into a fist. They were his enemy now, no one was going to break his family, again.  
  
TBC  
  
Therefore, that is the end of chapter 8! I am so sorry again if anyone seems OOC. I tried to keep them in character, really! I would like to thank Anrui Shino, for giving me some good ideas from having Leah in her story 'Ice Blue Eyes' check out hers if you like Leah in mine. Just remember Leah is my character. Yes, I know; I do enjoy causing pain for all my characters.  
  
Preview:  
  
Leah is back under command of OZ. However, what are they planning, now that she doesn't have her sword? What are the boys planning to do to get her back? I will give you a hint; the scene is in the blackness of space. Next time of Perfect Warrior Chapter 9: Battle with Zero. 


	10. Chapter 9: Battle with Zero

Perfect Warrior  
  
Chapter 9: Battle with Zero  
  
Days passed and much to the boys' dismay the war only got worse. Peace was short lived and once again battles broke out in space as well as on Earth. The Gundam Pilots have decided to go back to go back into space, in order to fight Zechs and the White Fang.  
  
The boys boarded the Peacemillion shuttle, which would take them to the stage of the final battle, along with the five updated Gundams as the suits were loaded, securely.  
  
As Trowa followed the others through the door of Peacemillion, he turned around as the bright sun rose, ever so slowly, higher and higher into the warm morning sky. Unknowingly, two small sparkles fell from his eyes. He wanted so much to show Leah this beauty of the Earth, instead of the battles and deaths of war, which she was used to. Closing his eyes, Trowa whispered to wind, hoping that somehow Leah would be able to hear him. "Please survive this war, and come back so I can show you the beauty you have missed."  
  
Trowa opened his eyes and was about to enter the shuttle when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. A dark figure jumped into the Wing Gundam Zero and started it up. Knowing it was Heero, Trowa made his way over to him, having a vague idea what he was doing, but still asked.  
  
"What are you doing?" This made the perfect soldier turn his head toward him.  
  
Heero, who was just about ready to take off, looked down to see Trowa staring up at him.  
  
"My battle with Zechs will have to wait. I'm going to find her. When this war is over, she will not have to kill again."  
  
Both of the soldiers could see in their eyes that their minds were focused on only one girl.  
  
"Let me come with you." Trowa said, his eyes showing revenge, but Heero just shook his head slowly.  
  
"No, I have to go alone. Don't worry, I promise she will be safe."  
  
"I trust you, Heero."  
  
With those words, Heero transformed his Gundam and took off flying. Trowa walked back to the entrance of the shuttle again and just as the door was closing; Trowa could see the Wing Zero disappear over the horizon.  
  
~~~  
  
"How's she doing?" said a spine-chilling voice out of the darkness.  
  
"She's going to be fine. I think she waking." Said another.  
  
Leah could barely hear the voices around her, due to the loud roar of a plane engine. She could only guess that she was on the plane, for the noise to be so close. Straining to open her eyes, Leah realized she was securely strapped to a large metal chair. Cool metal clasped tightly to her wrists on either side of the chair, and her ankles were immobile on the floor. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, crimson eyes glared as she saw two familiar figures standing over her.  
  
Leah began to struggle to try and get out of her bidings but she was too tired and weakened to even move, much less to give a lot of strength. Just then, she heard one of them speak, "Prepare our little warrior for the battle. I will send the message." Leaving footsteps told Leah that one of the men was leaving the room. Suddenly, she felt the other man place a helmet over her head, blinding her vision. She felt her hair was still down, half of it tossed over one slim pale shoulder. With the helmet cutting off her senses, Leah's mind became frantic at trying to escape quickly. Just then, a sudden breeze brushed past her, but it wasn't cold. It was warm and gentle, just as if the morning sun was shining on her body, warming every inch her. In that instant Leah could sworn she had heard Trowa's voice. Just then, a small tear fell down her cheek. "I never told Trowa how I feel."  
  
In another instant, before Leah could let another tear fall for Trowa or her brother, bright light flashed quickly in front of her, and her crimson ruby eyes, which always had shown her emotion, had now turned dull and lifeless. She was finally the perfect warrior, totally submissive, obeying any order without hesitation.  
  
~~~  
  
While onboard the Peacemillion, each pilot was in his own room thinking of what this final battle with Zechs and the White Fang would bring, would that bring the world peace. Although one was thinking about anything but battles.  
  
Just then, Howard's voice came over the intercom, "All you Gundam Pilots come to the bridge, there's a message here for you guys that might be interesting."  
  
Trowa was the last one to step onto the bridge, his eyes downcast. When the door opened, he looked up to see the other three pilots waiting in the large open area, with Howard, the old man clad in a brightly colored and loud Hawaiian shirt, standing by the command consul. Everyone looked up to see Trowa enter. Then, Duo, as impatient as he was getting, broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Trowa, where's Heero? Now we're just waiting for him, the slowpoke."  
  
Trowa looked at them all, trying to keep his voice impassive as he spoke. "Heero is not here at all. He took Wing Zero to search for Leah."  
  
Everyone was in shock that the normal stoic soldier could even show such care for anyone except maybe Relena.  
  
"Why would he care so much for that woman?" Wufei asked, as he leaned against a far wall.  
  
Trowa turned his gaze to the Chinese boy then, through dark green orbs. "Because...she is his twin sister...his own flesh and blood."  
  
"What?!" Everyone was even more shocked than before. Heero has a twin?!  
  
Just then, Howard coughed, clearing his throat, making the others look at him. He pressed a switch, suddenly Treize appeared on the visual screen, and they heard his voice over the speaker.  
  
"Welcome to outer space Gundam Pilots. Please allow me to witness one last battle with all of you. Meet me at these coordinates. Thank you, I look forward to seeing you."  
  
The pilots were completely bewildered by the sudden message.  
  
"Now if that's not a trap waiting to happen, I don't know what it is!" Duo blurted out, staring agape at where Treize was.  
  
"I agree Duo, why would Treize want to battle with us anyway." Pondered Quatre, with his hand under his chin.  
  
Just then, Wufei moved from his frozen spot on the wall and toward the door.  
  
"Wufei, where are you going?" Trowa asked as they passed each other.  
  
"Out, to continue my own battle with Treize."  
  
"But Wufei, if it is a trap you could be walking right into it. It's too risky." Said Quatre, who had overheard him leaving.  
  
"I don't care." With that, Wufei left for the hanger.  
  
Meanwhile, growing increasingly impatient, Duo began to run after him, calling back to the others. "Come on you two, the guy is going to get back up whether he likes it or not!"  
  
Wufei was just about ready to blast off, when he heard other mobile suits powering up. He turned around to see Deathscythe, Heavyarms, and Sandrock ready to go as well.  
  
"Stubborn bakas[1]," He muttered under his breath, "but they are brave."  
  
Then, the four Gundams took off to meet OZ, hopefully for the last time.  
  
~~~  
  
Back on Earth, Wing Zero hid stealthily beneath the forest of trees, while behind a wall of dense fog clouds. Heero watched as a shuttle began to rise into the sky towards space. Heero's eyes flamed with anger, for he knew it was the same plane that took his sister away from him. His anger only climaxed as images of Leah lying unconscious in their tight grasp flashed through hid mind. Suddenly, something shot through his body, almost as if it were draining him of energy. Whatever that was, he knew Leah was going through the same thing, and it was painful.  
  
Coming out of his thoughts, Heero took off appearing in front of the transport shuttle, and readied his beam rifle. He turned on his communicator and spoke firmly.  
  
"OZ, I warn you now to release the girl and I won't have to use this." As he targeted the rifle.  
  
Just then, a man with slick black hair appeared on his view screen.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, you do know she is here, right?" he smirked.  
  
"Release her to me, then I will fire on you." Growled Heero.  
  
The man chuckled, "Why don't you see her for yourself?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Just then, another figure appeared on Heero's screen. The figure covered by shadows, but Heero could see clearly. It was Leah.  
  
"Sister, come on, I going to take you some place safe."  
  
However, the girl didn't move. It was then that Heero noticed something beneath her long blonde hair. That certain shine in her red eyes was gone. They were dull and faded.  
  
"What did you do to her?" shouted Heero, angrily.  
  
"I just gave her a little new training, and a new way to attack, mercilessly."  
  
Then light filled the shadows around Leah, to show she was inside the cockpit of a mobile suit. The camera pulled back to show she was inside the supposedly very powerful and deadly Wing Angel. Suddenly Leah disappeared from Heero's screen, but then reappeared outside the transport shuttle across from Heero.  
  
"Pilot 01, follow me. I will lead you to your death along with the other Gundam pilots." She said in a monotone voice.  
  
Heero wanted so much to save Leah, but he found no other way then this, so he followed the Wing Angel assassin to space. He knew Leah would do the same thing under such conditions.  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa. Leah, omae o kuroso[2]."  
  
~~~  
  
The four other pilots waited patiently in space where the coordinates had indicated they would have their battle. Wufei sat in his 'Nataku' arms crossed and silently planning what his next move would be in this battle. Quatre turned away from staring at the beautiful close range view of the Earth when he noticed Trowa was staring out into the darkness of space, as if he wasn't even aware the others were even there. Duo on the other hand was tapping his foot impatiently against the cockpit of his Deathscythe, eyes closed and arms crossed.  
  
While trying to keep the moral of the group at a stable level, Quatre noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something was flying towards them at a very high speed. It was coming from the Earth through the atmosphere. Only the Wing Zero could pass through the heat of the invisible layer. Quatre continued to watch as the object got bigger, believing it to really be Wing Zero. However, as soon as it had appeared. The object disappeared from his line of vision.  
  
Trowa turned around wondering why Quatre had become so quiet. His eyes widened as he saw a Gundam suddenly appear out of nowhere from behind Quatre, ready to attack.  
  
"Quatre! Behind you!" Trowa shouted.  
  
At this, everyone looked up from their silent states of thought, and leaped into action quickly. Duo and Wufei appeared between the new Gundam and Sandrock, and blocked its beam saber with their attacks.  
  
The four gundams surrounded their attacker. It definitely looked like the Wing Zero, only this one completely white with blue armor covering its legs, arms, chest and head. Before the pilots could move, the blue armor opened and showered the others with hundreds of lasers and bullets.  
  
Trying to get away from the line of fire, they noticed that the bullets had stopped as quickly as they started. They looked up to see that the Wing Zero had slammed sideways into the other gundam. Now, the two faced each other, preparing to fight.  
  
Heero, who had just slammed into the Wing Gundam Angel and knocked Leah a few feet away from the others, turned his head to see they were all right.  
  
"Hey, you okay." Heero shouted nonchalantly to the other pilots.  
  
"Heero, is this the fighter who we are supposed to fight against for Treize?" Duo shouted, as Wufei looked disappointed that he wasn't fighting Treize himself.  
  
"Apparently so," Heero continued, turning his attention back to the Wing Angel, "Now, I want all of you to get out of here and back to Peacemillion. Leave this Gundam to me."  
  
However, nobody moved, then Quatre spoke out.  
  
"First of all Heero, what is this new Gundam? And what importance do you have that you want to fight alone?"  
  
Just then, the Gundam spread its angel wings, pulled out yet another beam saber from the side, and started to slice its way through at Heero's Wing Zero. While trying to hold off Wing Angel's attacks, Heero filled everyone in on what he learned, from the other night to a few hours ago.  
  
"This- new Gundam is called- the Wing Gundam Angel. It is modeled after Wing Zero, but built- to counter all- the Gundams abilities. I- am fighting this battling alone because of who the pilot is."  
  
"And who is the pilot?" Trowa asked, becoming nervous watching the Wing Angel's familiar moves.  
  
Heero growled with the good and painful memories, "The pilot-is-my-sister."  
  
Everyone gasped when the others heard this. The pilot of this Gundam was Leah.  
  
"But Heero, I thought you and Trowa talked to Leah, and she isn't going to kill anymore." Quatre asked remembering the other night the three shared, briefly.  
  
"Ugh! She is fighting because OZ had kidnapped and brainwashed her. Now, her mind is being controlled." Shouted Heero, as Leah's attacks became more aggressive.  
  
"Who is controlling her, Heero?" shouted Trowa, trying to remain as calm as possible, but was showing more and more worry for Leah.  
  
Heero cringed, "OZ is controlling my sister, with- the- zero system."  
  
Everyone was again in shock that OZ was still trying to attempt to recreate the deadly zero system. Just then, as Heero pushed the Wing Angel the other pilots took this initiative to attack all at once.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Wing Angel, the perfect warrior could hear everything that was said outside. However, the zero system was still in control of her mind, so she could not speak. Just then, a familiar voice reached her ears. This voice sounded worried and sad, but she didn't have any idea who where it was coming from. It was saying something but the zero system pushed it further away so the warrior could concentrate. However, something was screaming in her head and was making her push her fighting aggression even harder to try and get rid of that noise, but it only got louder. Finally, as the Wing Zero was able to push her back, Leah could not take this screaming in her mind. She wanted it to stop that noise and she started to scream at the top of her lungs, trying to relieve any pressure. Just as she looked up through her view screen, she saw all five Gundams ready to launch their attacks all at once at her. Leah knew she could easily dodge but she didn't move, realizing this was the only way to ease this pain.  
  
Outside, Heero somehow knew this was only way to save his sister and he couldn't kill her now, as he readied his buster rifle and watched the others prepare their weapons. He could tell Trowa didn't want to do this either but knew it was the only way, to prove to OZ that they cannot defeat the Gundam pilots.  
  
Now, as they all stood in front of the motionless Wing Angel, unaware of the piercing screams from inside the cockpit, began to fire.  
  
They continued and soon they had knocked off the hatch to the cockpit. They stopped at this and slowly approached. Inside, the young warrior had collapsed from the air pressure and from underneath her helmet, the boys could see blood fall down her pale face and drip onto her light blonde hair. She had pulled herself out of her straps.  
  
With Heavyarm's free arm, Trowa reached and held onto Leah, when she unconsciously floated into the palm of his hand.  
  
"Come on we should get her back to Peacemillion. She can rest there until we can find a hospital." Requested Quatre, to which they all agreed.  
  
"What about the Wing Gundam Angel?" Duo wondered aloud.  
  
"We'll take it with us. I want to learn more about this Gundam." Heero said carrying the, surprisingly still in one piece, Wing Angel.  
  
Duo, Wufei, and Quatre led the way while Heero and Trowa carried Leah and her deadly Wing Angel behind the others going at a slower pace on the way to Peacemillion.  
  
Now, onto the final battle.  
  
TBC  
  
Well that was actually very hard. Action is so hard to write for me. Therefore, that is why it took so long to update.  
  
Notes: [1] Sorry I had heard that term used so many times in other fics I have read and I just had to try it. I believe it means, idiot or fool.  
  
[2] That phrase is Heero's "signature" phrase and according to other authors it means "I'm going to kill you." (Please tell me if any of this info is wrong.)  
  
Preview:  
  
Leah is back with the Gundam pilots. OZ has given up on their warrior. Now, the way is clear for the pilots' battle with the White Fang. First they try and go up to Libra unaware of Libra's main canon at first, however, they are followed by ____. Next time on Perfect Warrior chapter 10: An Angel's Sacrifice. 


	11. Chapter 10: An Angel's Sacrifice

I do not own gundam wing characters nor do I own the song at the end. You might recognize it, because it's the theme song to the Gundam Wing show.  
  
One more thing, I had a small writer's block while writing this so, I am sorry in advance if it sucks so badly. Sorry but I just had to put my own little put down. REMEMBER, ONLY I CAN INSULT MY STORIES! Thank you.  
  
Perfect Warrior  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
~!~!~  
  
Space.  
  
Peacemillion.  
  
That is the ship on which held the five Gundam Pilots, as they waited for when the final battle with the White Fang would come. This battle would decide the fate of the Earth and the colonies. Would this battle finally bring peace?  
  
However, not everyone was on the bridge deciding what the next plan of attack would be, and what they're up against. Prussian blue eyes gazed around the room, not really interested in the others' methods of fighting, for the soldier had his own way to attack. He followed what his heart told him to do. Gazing around at nothing in particular, Heero noticed that a certain green-eyed 03 pilot was not among the rest of them. Having a vague guess where he would be, Heero silently walked though the door and away from the bridge.  
  
Down the long endless hallways of Peacemillion, many rooms lined the walls with many injured soldiers trying to heal from their battles. However, in one room stood a tall boy with long auburn colored hair falling over his dark emerald eyes. His eyes had tears in them as he looked down at the bed below him, which held a young girl asleep amongst the soft white sheets. The girl's long light blonde hair fanned out down her back. The machine next to the girl's head, which was measuring her heart rate, now said that her breathing had stabilized and now she was only sleeping off the effects her mind encountered with the zero system.  
  
Trowa gripped Leah's pale hand in his own hand, which was trying to stay steady and calm. She looked so peaceful lying there; he dared not to wake her, but only stand by her side. 'I will destroy whoever did this to you Leah. "...and when this war is over we will be able to go to Earth together. I promise."  
  
"Stop worrying about what is behind you Trowa. It will only hold you back when fighting."  
  
A voice spoke out from behind the quiet green-eyed pilot. Trowa turned around, holding onto Leah's hand even tighter, to see Heero standing in the doorway, leaning against the door's frame.  
  
"I know Heero, but..." Trowa turned back to face Leah as more tears came from his eyes.  
  
"Leah didn't know what she was doing, and OZ took advantage of her, when she was most vulnerable."  
  
As they continued to talk, Trowa suddenly felt a slight squeeze in on his hand. They both looked down to see Leah's deep crimson eyes slowly flutter open. Leah groaned trying to sit up, but was still too light- headed and began to fall back again. She closed her preparing for impact with the bed, but in never came. Instead she felt two soft hands on her back holding her up. Looking over, she saw Heero and Trowa staring at her through worried eyes.  
  
"Leah, you shouldn't be up. You need your rest." Said Trowa, as Leah noticed the compassion for her behind his calm voice.  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
Leah turned her body so her legs fell over the edge of the bed. The boys could see tears blurring her crimson orbs. "I'm sorry if I caused you any delay in your battles. I never realized a perfect warrior like me could be so vulnerable and weak."  
  
"You're not," stated Heero, making Leah turn her gaze to him, "Everyone has their own strengths, and no one is perfect. You were just following orders."  
  
"Heero's right. You can't keep blaming yourself for what others had made you do. Now you can choose your own path for the future." Trowa said as he held his hands on Leah's waist, as she stood from the bed.  
  
"You're right I should let the past go. Besides, I have everything I've ever wished for right here." said Leah, as she smiled at the man, who is her family, and the man whom she loves.  
  
Sensing that Leah was going to be fine now, Heero turned to leave, after feeling a small smile form on his lips. He knew everything was going to turn out fine. However, Leah noticed out of the corner of her eye her brother was leaving, and looked at Trowa, who was still holding her waist, silently asking him to let her go. Trowa saw this, smiled and complied, but kept that look in his eyes that said he would never lose her again.  
  
As soon as she was free from Trowa's gentle grasp, Leah went over to her Heero, who turned around sensing his sister's curiosity.  
  
"Where are you going, Heero?" Leah asked quietly.  
  
Heero stared into his sister's bright red eyes, and first time in his life, he was unable to just walk away without giving her an answer. Just then, he saw small sparkles in those red eyes blurring them and with his hand he lightly brushed them away. "Don't worry about me, when this is all over nothing will be able to separate us again. For now, I must fight."  
  
With those words, Heero disappeared through the door, leaving standing there speechless. She didn't know what to do; to let her welling tears fall, or run after her brother. Feeling faint again, Leah closed her eyes preparing for impact with the floor, but it didn't come. She looked up to see those caring, compassionate emerald eyes staring at blurred ruby eyes. Before she knew it, Leah let tears fall to the floor as she leaned against Trowa's strong chest. Just then, Trowa lifted her head up so they had eye contact again.  
  
"Leah, there is no need to cry anymore, for once this war is over we can go to Earth and live freely without worry. We can live together on the beautiful Earth."  
  
"Leah smiled, "I can't wait for that day, Trowa. Let it come as you say."  
  
"Leah, Ashiteru."  
  
"Ashiteru, Trowa, with all my heart." whispered Leah, leaning closer. Trowa leaned down and the two met in their second passionate kiss.  
  
As the two reluctantly pulled back breathless, emerald locked with ruby. Silence.  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
Just then, the alarm to the Peacemillion shuttle went off, making the to break their stand still moment. Then Howard's voice was heard over the intercom speaker.  
  
"All Gundam pilots, report to your gundams immediately! We have the White Fang in sight. I repeat we have the White Fang in sight!  
  
Trowa heard this and was about to stand to leave, but stopped as he felt a sudden grip on his shirt. He looked down, seeing more tears filling those ruby pools again. His hand suddenly found its way to Leah's cheek.  
  
"Stay here, please. I promise no harm will come to you."  
  
Leah nodded, and slowly released her grip on Trowa. Trowa stood up and went toward the door, taking one last look back at the one he loved before running down the corridor to the hanger where the other pilots were gathered. They were finally going to meet Zechs and the White Fang.  
  
Back in the room, Leah had finally composed herself enough to stand. Slowly she made her way toward the circular window, which stared out into the darkness of space. Ruby red orbs suddenly saw five flashes of light, which reminded her of shooting stars, coming out from Peacemillion. It must have been the gundams. Putting her hand up to the glass, Leah wished she could have gone with them. Even though she had promised Trowa she would stay here, Leah stepped out of her room and walked over to the hanger.  
  
When she arrived, her thoughts were confirmed. Indeed they had saved the Wing Angel from its last battle. By now, it was nearly restored to completion. Leah couldn't help but stare into those crystalline eyes. Even though she only felt pain while in that mobile suit, the warrior also felt some kind of comfort, and that was why she, herself, was in so much pain. Evil control was clashing with the good heart. As Leah continued to get lost within this gundam, crimson eyes suddenly when wide with realization.  
  
(((Flashback)))  
  
A young girl stealthily hid outside the doorway against the dark metal hallway. However, she was still able to hear what going inside. Quietly, she listened. Her long blonde braid tossed over her shoulder.  
  
"Treize, did you really step down from your position? Why? You could've gone far." Shouted a voice, which the girl quickly identified as Michael, her trainer.  
  
"Yes, but I know now that peace and justice can't be attained by the actions people have taken now. I am planning to go to meet with Zechs Marquise and the White Fang, and ask him to stop what I fear he is planning to do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Papers could be heard rustling, "If you take a look at this, Michael. These are rough plans for the White Fang. I had an undercover man sneak in and bring them here. On the front they have installed a secret weapon that no one has ever attempted. According to this, after taking quite some time to charge up, it is very dangerous, with a range that can go on for miles and fire power that can blast through a Gundam."  
  
"I wondered how our gundam would stand against this beam canon." pondered Michael.  
  
"If it can unfold its wings in time it might stay in one piece."  
  
Leah listened intently to their conversation, wanting to learn more of the White Fang and this new gundam. However, she didn't have time. Turning quickly she left to fulfill her newest mission.  
  
(((End of Flashback)))  
  
Leah's eyes widened in realization. What if the Gundam pilots did not know of this beam canon? Taking one last glance at the Wing Angel, Leah made up her mind. She would decide her own future. This might cost her, but she was willing to do anything knowing that Trowa and her brother, and their friends would be safe.  
  
Glancing around the room, Leah noticed that no one was here, which probably meant that everyone was on the bridge moderating the gundams' progress.  
  
Without another thought, Leah jumped into the Wing Gundam Angel and shut the hatch. Suddenly, Leah felt a wave of courage, comfort, and power filling her as the Wing Angel began to power up. She couldn't feel any sign of the zero system, trying to over power her mind this time. She smiled and pressed a few buttons and took off through the door of Peacemillion into space.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing girl? You're supposed to be resting!" shouted Howard's voice through the communication link with the Gundam.  
  
"I have to warn them. They don't know of the danger their facing." Leah said calmly, as she flipped a switch to cut their connection.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the boys were already destroying mobile dolls left and right, slowly getting closely to Libra. However, there seemed to be no end to the dolls and they kept coming.  
  
Just then, the dolls stopped attacking and stood still, like someone had deactivated them.  
  
"Guys, I think we should pull back!" shouted Quatre, coming up between Duo and Trowa.  
  
"Yeah, something just doesn't feel right." Duo agreed, readying his scythe.  
  
"What's going on with Libra over there?" Wufei questioned, pointing out towards Libra.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Libra aiming directing at them. "They're planning to fire on us!" shouted on Duo.  
  
However, no one moved. Almost nothing could cause damage to the gundams, even if it could it would only be minor.  
  
Leah slowed down a little ways away from the current battle with the Gundams. Her eyes widened at seeing the ships beam canon was preparing to fire on the Gundams.  
  
"Angel, are you ready?" Leah whispered to the Gundam, as it replied with a low hum.  
  
Leah nodded and gripped her controls and pushed forward, getting ready to spread her wings.  
  
The pilots began to fire all at once on Libra, trying to push its aim off, while trying to get out of range at the same time. Just then, the beam canon fired, directly toward the Gundams. All the pilots braced themselves for impact, but in did not come.  
  
///Just wild beat communication  
  
Ameni Utarenagara  
  
Iroa senai atsui omoi  
  
Karadajuu de tsutaetaiyo tonight! ///  
  
The five boys looked up to see the Wing Gundam Angel, with its white wings spread out blocking the beam canon from impact with boys.  
  
While inside, Leah struggled to push the Angel to its maximum. "Defense shield- at maximum." Leah whispered under her breath.  
  
Outside, the boys could see the Wing Angel start to break up, but still held fast its position. Heero and Trowa were in shock and somehow knew right away it was Leah inside, but this time she was in complete control.  
  
Ruby eyes opened for the first time since the Angel first hit the beam, in front of her, she saw the five boys that gave her a reason to live instead of always killing. Just then, a red light went off telling her defense shield is dangerously low. However, she also felt the beam start to lose strength.  
  
The beam canon gave one last blow pushing the Wing Angel past Gundams, and making it fall toward Earth. Leah then flipped on her communication device, connecting her with the Gundam Pilots, one last time, and laid back in her seat, closing her eyes.  
  
"Gundam Pilots, thank you. I did this to repay for all you had done for me. Heero, my brother, I promise I will find you, and then nothing will separate us. Trowa someday we will see that beautiful scene on Earth. I will be waiting for you, all of you. Goodbye, my friends."  
  
///Nureta sono kata wo  
  
atatameruyou ni daita  
  
Furueteru yubisaki wa  
  
Nani wo motomete samayouno///  
  
With that, the five boys watch the Angel fall to Earth, wondering if they would ever see the girl again. Heero, at that moment caught a flash gold in the darkness of space. Reaching out, Zero caught it in the palm of its hand. It was Leah's necklace. Just then, Heero saw a small sparkle float out from his eyes. He wasn't the perfect soldier, he was human just like his twin sister and everyone else. He looked over and put his gundam's hand on Heavyarm's shoulder. Both Heero and Trowa looked up noticing the others were heading back to Peacemillion to plan their next attack. For now, the battles with Libra would finally begin. The pilots were now ready for anything.  
  
Anata no manazashi mamoritai  
  
Kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru  
  
Ai wo shinjite  
  
Trowa watched as Heero began to follow the others, then turned his gaze back to Earth. Once this war is over, he would search the ends of the planet for the one he loves.  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ameni Utarenagara  
  
Iroa senai atsui omoi  
  
Karadajuu de tsutaetaiyo tonight! ///  
  
~~~  
  
The End........Or is it?  
  
WAAAAAHHH!!! *sniff* I can't believe I killed one of my favorite characters. You know this gives me an idea. How about a sequel?  
  
Just a reminder this is sadly the LAST chapter *sniff* to the story of Perfect Warrior. You all have been really wonderful in your reviews. Thank you. I am going to miss working on this story. It's been fun. Hey, maybe if I get a lot of positive reviews. I might be encouraged to write a short sequel.  
  
By the way, if you hadn't noticed this story is leading up to the battles with Zechs and the White Fang. The story will continue with episodes 46 to 49. Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Ja ne -- White Spirit Angel  
  
I can't believe I killed Leah! Oh, well maybe I'll bring her back in the sequel, MAYBE! 


End file.
